Dulces Sueños
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Incluso aunque estuvieran ella y Black solos, sin un pokémon siquiera con ellos, White no se sentía en absoluto amenazada por la presencia de él. Black estaba lleno de sus propias metas que abalanzarse sobre una chica para aprovecharse de ella estaba, sin lugar a dudas, último en su lista de "100 cosas que quiero hacer en este momento".


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak y compañía. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

_Capítulo Único_

White observó la lluvia caer desde la ventana del motel en el que se estaba hospedando junto con Black. Los pokémon de la agencia junto con el equipo de Black se encontraban en una habitación lujosa en un hotel lejos de ellos, como de costumbre. La idea inicial era acampar cerca de ellos, pero se había desatado una tormenta y era sí o sí dormir bajo techo. Como el presupuesto era reducido, sólo se habían permitido una habitación sencilla con una sola cama y en un mal lugar.

Pero, incluso aunque estuvieran ella y Black solos, sin un pokémon siquiera con ellos, White no se sentía en absoluto amenazada por la presencia del chico. Black estaba lleno de sus propias metas que abalanzarse sobre una chica para aprovecharse de ella estaba, sin lugar a dudas, último en su lista de "100 cosas que quiero hacer en este momento". De cualquier manera, White encontró prudente evitar ducharse para no ser quien provocara una situación embarazosa más tarde. Black, por su parte, ya había salido de la pequeña ducha desde hacía mucho rato.

—No parece que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto —dijo White para nadie en particular. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con violencia los techos y los cristales de las ventanas. A lo lejos podía escucharse también el rugido de los truenos derribando árboles. Al menos eso creía White.

—Será mejor ir a dormir, presidenta —sugirió Black. Luego dio un largo bostezo. Era pasada la media noche y habían estado todo el día grabando un comercial. Él había ayudado en lo que había podido, que fue, en general, cargando un montón de cosas pesadas. Estaba cansado.

—Tienes razón —cedió White echando un último vistazo por la ventana. Luego cerró las cortinas y un relámpago no pudo iluminar la habitación.

White se dirigió a la cama, como era natural. La cama era grande, una matrimonial, pero Black ya le había sacado las colchas y se había acurrucado a un lado, dispuesto a dormir en el suelo de buena gana. White se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensando si debía decir lo que tenía en mente o no. Al final, sólo lo soltó, ¿qué había qué perder?

—Podemos compartir la cama. Mitad y mitad —sugirió un poco avergonzada. Que Black pasara de esas cosas no significaba que ella no sintiera ninguna clase de vergüenza.

—No es necesario —volvió a bostezar Black—. Estoy bien aquí. Descansa bien tú, presidenta.

White asintió, sin insistir más en el tema y se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con la única sábana que quedaba. No hacía calor, pero ella era de esas personas que no podía dormir sin una frazada encima. El coco podría tomarle por una pierna y llevársela por el armario.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero la lluvia no la dejaba. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama para ver si Black seguía despierto, pensando que tal vez podrían tener una conversación inútil hasta que ella tuviera ganas de dormir, pero Black ya estaba profundamente dormido. Su tranquila respiración lo delataba. Vaya, sí que estaba cansado. Sería mejor que ella también intentara dormir. Con lluvia o sin ella, tendrían un mañana muy ajetreado.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Black se despertó en la madrugada por ninguna razón en particular, quizás por la lluvia, que había arreciado o por lo fresca que se había puesto la habitación. No se preocupó mucho por ello y volvió a cerrar los ojos, rodando un poco sobre su estómago para conseguir una posición más cómoda. Sin embargo, no pudo rodar completamente, se topó con algo duro, pero suave al mismo tiempo y supo que no era la cama.

—¿Presidenta? —musitó somnoliento después de girar y toparse con la cara de White.

White no le contestó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Estaba muy dormida.

Black se levantó un poco y la vio enredada con la sábana de la cama, que caía desde el colchón. A juzgar por el cuadro, White se había caído de la cama.

—¿Presidenta? —susurró otra vez, llamándola para que se despertara. Lo único que White hizo fue encogerse más en sí misma, tiritando un poco.

Entonces, Black comenzó a debatirse si debía despertarla o dejarla allí y él mudarse a la cama. Se decidió por lo primero y alargó la mano para sacudirla por el hombro, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Parecía profundamente dormida y él había notado que ella siempre tenía problemas para dormirse, incluso aunque estuviera cansada. Si la despertaba ¿cuándo tardaría en volver a dormir? ¿Debía él volver a la cama entonces? Black se mordió el labio, pensativo, deseando a su Munna más que a nada en el mundo en ese momento. Si estuviera con él, encontraría la mejor solución con mucha rapidez.

¿Debía o no debía dormirse él en la cama? Aunque la respuesta parecía sencilla, Black no estaba muy seguro de ello. ¿Y si White se despertaba por sí sola más tarde y lo encontraba en la cama? Podría molestarse, aunque ella no era del tipo que se enojara. Solía ser muy optimista y comprensiva con todo. Pero ella estaba pagando el motel, no podía quitarle la cama.

Black se volvió a echar boca arriba en su cama improvisada, pensando que debería haber sacado el bolso de dormir. Cerró los ojos un instante y se dijo que a él no le molestaba dormir al lado de White y que, si no se hubiera despertado, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta en la mañana de que ella estaba a su lado. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Desconectó su mente y se quedó dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A diferencia de Black, White era una persona madrugadora. Cuando ella había despertado, el sol no había salido completamente. Pero, aparte de eso, aunque se encontraba muy cómoda en términos generales, White se sentía adolorida por el hombro derecho. Además, la cama estaba muy dura… esperen, ¿qué cama?

White abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque sólo vio oscuridad y olió a mucha hierba, no, más bien a campo abierto. Se sentía como en el suelo… ¿se había caído de la cama? Hacía tantos años que no le pasaba (principalmente porque no dormía en camas con mucha frecuencia). Se sintió torpe e inmediatamente intentó levantarse… pero no pudo. Algo la apresaba en el suelo. Y no sólo eso, algo le hacía cosquillas en las sienes.

No necesitó más pistas para saber que estaba completamente acurrucada contra Black.

Las mejillas se le colorearon a White de un rojo furioso y su mente se quedó en blanco sin saber cómo proseguir. Un brazo de Black le rodeaba en un abrazo y su propia cabeza reposaba sobre el otro. Su nariz estaba enterrada contra su la camisa del pijama de él, por eso había olido a hierba. Black solía pasarse el tiempo en la hierba alta entrenando a sus pokémon cuando no estaba desafiando a líderes de gimnasio.

Trató de tranquilizarse, sin éxito, y al final se acurrucó más contra él. Sentía frío y Black era cálido. Probablemente por eso se habían acercado la noche anterior los dos. Sólo esperaba que Black no supiera que habían terminado de esa forma o moriría de la vergüenza.

White disfrutó del calor un par de minutos más, porque sabía que no podía permanecer así mucho tiempo o sería atrapada. Cuando tuvo suficiente (aunque, en realidad no había tenido suficiente en absoluto. Estaba muy bien allí, a pesar del dolor de su brazo en el que seguramente había caído y la dureza del suelo) trató de desembarazarse de Black tan sigilosamente como pudo y corrió directo a la ducha ahora que él estaba dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Black despertó con una sensación de auténtico descanso embargándole todo el cuerpo. Frente a él, pero a lo lejos, pudo ver a White cepillándose el cabello. Se talló los ojos y se sentó, todavía adormilado.

—¿Ya estás despierto? —preguntó White, volteando un poco a verlo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pero Black no supo por qué.

—Sí —musitó.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Black se quedó un momento en silencio. Meditando su respuesta. A pesar de que había dormido junto a ella, no había tenido incomodidades de ningún tipo (como ronquidos o patadas; cosas de ese tipo). Se sentía completamente descansado, como debería sentirse un pokémon después de haber sido curado en el centro pokémon.

—Dormí muy bien. ¿Y tú, presidenta?

White también pareció pensárselo un poco, pero al final dijo, con una sonrisa muy bonita y brillante:

—Yo también dormí muy bien.

* * *

**En mi cabeza, el agencyshipping es tan canon que no necesito ninguna clase de confirmación por parte del escritor y dibujante para saber que estos están hechos el uno para el otro, joder.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
